Ultra Hardcore (Season 5)
This season there were 24 participants, FFA, 1.7 biome generation, Nether Portals were impossible tomake. This season was the first season to be organised by just Graser, as Think had decided to move on to other things and leave the UHC group. It was hosted by Mineplex. A glitch occurred that killed players for Combat Logging, when all they had really done was just killed a mob. This was supposedly the final season for StrauberryJam, but he returned in season 7. Vasehh left the Cube for reasons he claimed were just like Straub's, but he hasn't returned. Meetup occurred at Episode 11. Intro was made by PatClone and StrauberryJam. This season was recorded on January 26, 2014 (there was a failed recording when the Mineplex servers crashed the day before) and uploaded from January 28, 2014 - February 17, 2014 Participants *xBayani *ChildDolphin *defek7 *Devon_Mines *DulJuice *DrPlayStation *GraserMC *daHbomb *JOEYGRACEFFA *KermitPlaysMC *Minecraft4Meh *MrMitch361 *palmerater *PatClone *Pokediger1 *stacysays *StrauberryJam *ThatOneTomahawk *TheCampingRusher *TofuuGaming *TYBZI *Vasehh Summary Early Deaths UHC Season 5 immediately started rocky for a couple of players. ChildDolphin became the first death for falling when he made a misjudgement jump into a stream. palmerater meanwhile survived for 3 episodes with only one steak before dying to starvation later while mobs attacks dwindled JOEYGRACEFFA’s hearts to 1 by Episode 3 before he died to fall damage in Episode 6. First blood began when TYBZI found a connection between his mineshaft and KermitPlaysMC’s ravine. TYBZI, who had better gear jumped and killed KermitPlaysMC. Meanwhile, DrPlaystation went for an aggressive approach as he went to 0,0 despite having only basic iron gear and half of total health. DrPlaystation was smelting smooth stone i a cave when he was spotted and killed by TheBestGinger9 who was in full enchanted gear. Combat Logging One of the common recurrence themes in this season were multiple players experienced "suspicious movement" kicked glitch and some were unfairly eliminated for “combat logging”. TheBestGinger9 killed a Creeper mob and voluntary logged out to fix a lag issue. At that point, TheBestGinger9 was eliminated for apparent combat logging against the Creeper. The second occurance was when Grapeapplesauce killed a Pig mob and was kicked for “suspicious movement” and was eliminated for combat logging against the Pig. StrauberryJam was considered as the player most affected by his internet issue. In Episode 4, StrauberryJam was ready to kill Pokediger1 when his internet crashed, allowing Pokediger1 to escape. He was compensated with a kill when he discovered PatClone’s hideout. Unfortunately, after a quick tussle with a Skeleton mob later, StrauberryJam’s internet failed him again and he was eliminated for combat logging against the Skeleton. Chain Kills In Episode 5, xBayani and Graser10 found each other when hunting. Due to the power gap in gears, Graser10 decided to run away. xBayani then stumbled on the same cave DrPlaystation died in and discovered DrPlaystation’s smelted smooth stones. He assumed it belonged to Graser10 and believed Graser10 was using them to hide. Minecraft4Meh, on the way to 0,0, found the cave with xBayani in it. The two battled with the more experienced xBayani coming out victorious. defek7 arrived to the cave few minutes later. xBayani utilized a golden head and a golden apple and subsequently killed defek7. Meanwhile the fight was being watched by ThatOneTomahawk. ThatOneTomahawk headed in to finish xBayani but what ThatOneTomahawk didn’t know was that Graser10 was tailing him. xBayani was ultimately killed by ThatOneTomahawk. ThatOneTomahawk was wounded but he had no time for self-healing when Graser10 snuck up and began bow shooting him which led to ThatOneTomahawk’s elimination. From the chain kills, Graser10 managed to merge 2 Sharpness 2 Sword and obtained a Sharpness 3 Sword. TYBZI would later arrived but a failed sneak up tactic by TYBZI resulted in him being killed by Graser10. Three Way Battles The chain kills continued as Pokediger1, daHbomb, DulJuice and Vasehh were also heading towards 0,0 to get some of the fighting action. daHbomb arrived first and began engaging Graser10. Despite having a better sword, Graser10 was repetitively being knocked back by daHbomb’s bow shots. Graser10 tried escaping but unenchanted Vasehh had appeared to finish Graser10. However daHbomb was the one who did the kill with a long range bow shot. Because daHbomb was positioned far from Graser10’s drops, Vasehh took the opportunity to quickly loot Graser10’s stuff and got the one thing he needed most, an enchanting table which granted him a Fire Aspect 1 Sword. daHbomb retrieved the remaining loots, including Graser10’s Sharpness 3 Sword but accidentally dropped 28 gold which Vasehh would later take when he returned. Vasehh and daHbomb would later meet up again. daHbomb dealt significant amount of damages but Vasehh was armed with 4 golden apples which he utilized them all in order to defeat daHbomb. After the match, Vasehh was left with a Fire Aspect 1 Sword, a Knockback 1 Diamond Sword, a Sharpness 3 Sword and 4 heads but have insufficient gold to make them into golden heads. As a result he was stuck at 4 hearts. Not wanting to mine anymore, Vasehh’s strategy was to go into battle by alternating between his Fire Aspect Sword and Sharpness 3 Sword. Despite dropping to only 3 hearts, Vasehh openly challenged anyone. DulJuice then arrived and spot Vasehh. Vasehh saw her hiding behind a tree but did not notice Pokediger1’s arrival while Pokediger1 only noticed Vasehh but not DulJuice. Vasehh taunted “whoever” was behind the tree and began shooting but the tree shielded DulJuice. Pokediger1 thought Vasehh’s taunts were directed at him and so he attacked Vasehh. He ran right passed DulJuice, giving DulJuice an opportunity to sneak attack Pokediger1. A three way battle ensued with Pokediger1 killing Vasehh but he was subsequently killed by DulJuice. DulJuice obtained all relevant items from Pokediger1 and whatever Pokediger1 obtained from Vasehh during a brief window of time. Fire Aspect Sharpness 3 Sword DulJuice then became the dominant player with the chain kill subsided as other players were not moving in yet. From the kill she obtained 48 gold and 4 heads she would turned into golden heads and also turned 2 apples into golden apples. With that she healed herself back up to full. She also obtained both Fire Aspect 1 Sword and Sharpness 3 Sword which she later merged them into one Fire Aspect 1 Sword + Sharpness 3 Sword. Final 6 In addition to DulJuice, the 5 other remaining players were Devon_Mines, Tofuugaming, TheCampingRusher, MrMitch361 and stacysays. In Episode 9, all 6 players agreed to meet up. By the border Devon_Mines and MrMitch361 began a calculative battle where both of them tried to deduce each other’s equipment, strengths and weaknesses. MrMitch361 who have no bow but have better sword and armour tried to lure Devon_Mines into a melee fight while Devon_Mines who was only confident in a bow fight, was trying to maintain distance. In the end, Devon_Mines won via repetitive arrow knockback shots. Near 0,0, Tofuugaming challenged DulJuice. Despite DulJuice’s much better sword, the better skilled Tofuugaming managed to kill her and inherited the powerful sword. This sword proved difficult to use when Tofuugaming faced TheCampingRusher’s skill with a bow. Tofuugaming had to rely heavily on 2 golden heads and 2 golden apples to survive. Assuming Tofuugaming was weak, TheCampingRusher closed in for a melee fight which resulted in his death to Tofuugaming’s powerful sword. Finale Tofuugaming faced the same problem when he went up against Devon_Mines, another proficient archer. With only limited healing items left, Tofuugaming resorted to building a defensive cobblestone wall. This prompted Devon_Mines to close in for a finish melee fight but Tofuugaming’s sword severely weakened Devon_Mines with one hit before killing him in a chase. Approaching him was Tofuugaming’s final adversary, stacysays. However, while rushing to the final fight, stacysays was dealt with fall damage and became victim to a Creeper mob’s explosion right before facing Tofuugaming. Low hearts, plus lag, plus Tofuugaming’s sword and addition to her weak PVP skill resulted in Tofuugaming crowned the winner of UHC Season 5. Elimination Trivia *This season introduced 4 new competitors: JOEYGRACEFFA, TheBestGinger9, stacysays, and Minecraft4Meh. *This is the third time that Tofuu has won UHC, and the second solo season he has won. *Last to take damage: stacysays *Most damage dealt to other players: forstaken *Most Golden Apples/Heads eaten: forstaken *Person to find and mine the most gold: Pokediger1 *During the failed season 4.5, Devon killed MrMitch, which also happened this season. It is the third season in a row counting the failed 4.5 season that MrMitch died while being close to Devon. **It appears that Defek7, Joey, and MrMitch died earlier this season than Season 5 *Everyone who competed in Season 4 placed at a lower ranking in Season 5, except for Palmerater, Rusher, MrMitch, Tofuu, Poke, Dul, Straub, Vasehh, and Devon **Palmerater, Straub, Devon, and Vasehh kept their ranking from Season 4 and 5. *Straub, Grape, and Ginger were killed for Combat Logging, even though they weren't near any players (Straub's game crashed just after he killed a skeleton, Grape was kicked for suspicious movement just after killing a pig, and Ginger relogged shortly after killing a creeper because his client was lagging). *1/3 of the cast died in Episode 6. *First player kill was committed by TYBZI. *The player with the most kills was forstaken, with 4. (Killed DulJuice, TheCampingRusher, Devon_Mines, and stacysays) *JOEYGRACEFFA was the longest person to last on .5 hearts. *This is the chain that leads to Tofuu's victor: **KermitPlaysMC< Graser < Hbomb < Vas < Poke < Dul < Tofuu Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation '' Gallery Capture.png|UHC Season 5 Logo Videos File:Ultra Hardcore Season 5 Official Intro File:Minecraft Cube UHC Season 5 Montage